1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a communication system; and, more particularly, to a resource management system and method for managing a plurality of frequency resources to be shared in a communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
In current communication systems, studies have been actively conducted to provide users with services which have various qualities of service (hereinafter referred to as ‘QoS’) at a high transmission rate. In the communication systems, studies have been actively conducted to provide a large capacity service having various QoS requirements using limited resources, e.g., frequency resources. In particular, with the development of radio communication technologies and the introduction of new radio communication services, it is necessary that the finite frequency resources should be more efficiently used.
Methods for maximizing spectrum efficiency through the optimization of a communication system, e.g., multi-access, coding, modulation, information compression, etc. and minimizing interference with other communication systems have been proposed as methods for improving the usage efficiency of the finite frequency resources in the communication system. There has been proposed a method for improving the usage efficiency of the frequency resources by utilizing an available frequency band in an already-used frequency band such as a TV band.
Here, the frequency sharing in an available frequency band in the already-used frequency band such as the TV band should be performed by utilizing the available frequency band without interfering with a primary incumbent having a priority to use the TV band. Therefore, it is important to check whether or not the primary incumbent uses the frequency band in the TV band and then detect an available frequency band. Furthermore, when there exist a plurality of different systems intended to use the available frequency band detected in the TV band, a problem occurs in coexistence for utilizing the available frequency band due to a difference in communication method, e.g., radio access method between the plurality of different systems.
In other words, in the current communication systems, when there exist a plurality of different systems intended to use the available frequency band detected in the TV band as described above, there is no specific resource management method in which the plurality of different systems efficiently use the detected available frequency band. In particular, a specific method for efficiently utilizing the frequency band when systems having different communication schemes coexist to use the available frequency band has not been proposed.
Therefore, it is required to propose a resource management method for detecting an available frequency band in an already-used frequency band such as a TV band in a communication system and then efficiently utilizing the detected available frequency band when a plurality of different systems, e.g., a plurality of systems having different communication schemes coexist.